Another Fruit to the Basket
by Mizui-hime
Summary: What would it have been like if Tohru went home with her Grandfather when he offered? Momoko an all new Character, takes the place of Tohru a year later. She didn't know the Sohma's secret though! OCx? Started back up, I suck at summaries to take a peek!
1. I'm on SOHMA PROPERTY!

MOMO 'S LOVE

Disclaimer: Before you write idiot comments about me owning Fruits Basket/Furuba I'm telling you I don't, No matter how much I wish I did, I don't!

Now let's get this story started!

The sunlight poured into my little tent. It filled my soft skin with warmth, as I tossed and turned trying to stop either, me from waking up, or, from my dream.

It was truly a nightmare, my mother stood there crying, whispering over and over," Momo, don't worry about me, I'll be fine! You just stay safe." I can't believe, I could believe such crap. I knew she wasn't going to be fine, I was selfish, self-centered. I wanted to feel as if she was going to be Okay, but car crashes don't leave people fine. I knew that.

I woke with a jolt of un-expectance. I blinked a few times while, stretching out my back. Grass, was NOT comfortable. I yawned with a hint of laziness.

'First day of school' I repeated out loud,

'First day of school'

I was incredible how I, a young 16 year old girl would live they way I did.

Everyday I woke up rather early to get ready for school. My supplies were not the greatest and you could even say they pretty well sucked. All I had was; a toothbrush, a hairbrush, school uniform, sleeping bag, a picture of me and my mom, and of course my school stuff. It's not the 'ideal' life for a young girl like me...But, what can I do.

I brushed out my hair like any other day that morning. I put it up in a little ponytail, not to expect I should've put it up more neatly. Today was the day when EVERYTHING in my life changed. I finally got what I wanted, it was all too sweet!

I walked it school everyday, no school bus. Even when it was cold, I walked. I just moved from a different spot. From mom's, to the woods.

Fun times, hey. Living in the woods… alone.

Sure I could've stayed with my friends, Seri and Ai wouldn't of minded, but, bothering them was like a disease to me. I didn't want them to say no and I be disappointed, also I did it to them all the time for stupid things.

As I walked to school that day I noticed a little house. It was a quaint, rather quiet. I loved it automatically when I seen the little pictures on the door. A cat, a rat, all the members of the Zodiac! CUTE! A CAT! They believed the story to about the cat in the Zodiac! As I was just about to make my way, someone appeared in the doorway.

"You like the Zodiac right" The voice rang through my ears.

I looked back and saw a man, probably not that old, but definitely NOT a teenager like me.

"Yeah, especially that, Cat, Rat and Dog!" I replied.

"That's nice to hear! What's your name?" Did someone just ask my name? Well he's not hurting me, why not?

"My name is Momoko, Momo for short! What's yours?"

"Shigure Sohma. Nice to meet you Momo!"

I couldn't help it I HAD to blurt out.

"SOHMA! AS IN YUKI AND KYO SOHMA! OH MY GOD!"

I was bit happy to know I was right in front of the house of Yuki. The most Popular guy in school and Kyo, his Hot cousin! I couldn't believe something as wonderful as this happened.

"Yeah, I see you've heard of them, they're actually getting ready for school right now." Shigure said in a matter of factly voice.

"Really!"

"Why would I lie to you, Momo?"

I screamed then jumped up and down. Just as I was having my little 'Fangirlie fit' Yuki walked out.

"Shigure, are you harassing this girl?" He said in a dreamy kind of knight in shining armour way.

"No! He's not he's just introducing himself, Yuki." Why was I getting sheepish now?

"Okay, then. Um, may you introduce yourself?

"I'm Momoko, Momo for short. I'm honored to meet you!"

"The honour is all mine Momo." Yuki finished, secretly, I blushed. At the very moment Yuki and I finished introducing ourselves, an agitated voice yelled out…"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FREAKIN' MILK!" That's when I saw his orange hair appear from behind the zodiac covered door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's pretty short, but I read stories that were really boring because they had long chapters! Well this will have really shory but many chapters! Hope you like it!

Mizui-Hime


	2. Living with them?

**Another fruit to the basket**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWNER FRUITS BASKTE/FURUBA! Just to let you know **

**What happened last time...**

...The honour is all mine Momo." Yuki finished. Secretly, I blushed. At the very moment Yuki and I finished introducing ourselves, an agitated voice yelled out…"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FREAKIN' MILK!" That's when I saw his orange hair appear from behind the zodiac covered door.

--

"YOU LITTLE BAS-" Kyo's eyes averted from Yuki to me, almost like it was automatic."Yuki, Who's this?" He said still staring at me.

"Her name is Momo, Kyo. What is your last name anyway?" I can't belive I forgot my last name. Geez, I'm such an idiot!

"Oh my name's Momoko S-Suzumi." I sheepishly replied.

"Do you mind if I called you Miss. Suzumi?" Yuki said smiling at me. If I told my friends of this, they'd melt. Just like how I was at that moment.

So after, a few angry huffs out off Kyo, they both agree to walk me to school. I was amazed how Yuki, Prince of our school would want to talk to me. I wasn't popular at school. I was just a regular girl like all the rest. I only had really two friends. Ai and Seri. They were the two people who stuck with me when my dad left and when my mom died. They were like my two sisters. Ai had many boyfriends and was very pretty, while Seri was funny, sarcastic, athletic and was also pretty. I was last, way too forgiving, kind, and of course kinda pretty. It really sucked being last.

"So Miss. Suzumi, What class are you in" Yuki asked. All I could do was gaze into his eyes at that moment but, I knew I didn't feel in love with him like everyone else did.

"Homeroom 102. Why?"

"That's good. I was just wondering." He smiled. It spread across his perfect face. I turned to see Kyo's expression, and he just turned away.

When we finally reached school I was happy. The first day was like a mini party. They couldn't really give us any work. It was the first day! We all practically did was talk to your friends. Say 'Hi' to any new student, and get ready for the next day. I would normally wait for Ai and Seri in homeroom but, because I was a bit late, they were waiting for me. They looked pretty ticked.

"What the Hell! Why are you late! School starts in 5 minutes!" Seri barked. I hated it when she yelled; it felt terrible hearing your best friend yell. It brings shivers down your spine.

"I was…uh…busy." I couldn't tell them just yet. They'd freak at me for even talking to a Sohma, never mind walking with them.

"Whatev, just come into class." Ai muttered. She never minded stuff like that.

As soon as we entered the classroom, our homeroom teacher shut the door.

"Class, two students from another class has been transferred into ours." He sighed.

I immediately perked up. Could it be. No, It's probably just a coincidence 5744

"Are two new students are…Kyo and Yuki Sohma."

Immediately all the girls squealed like fangirls. Boy, this was gonna be a long year. Yuki was going to sit in front of me, while Kyo sat behind me. Oh no, Ai and Seri are gonna wonder about this.

"Hello, Miss. Suzumi." Yuki said. Busted. I'm so busted now. I couldn't ignore him.

"Hiya, Yuki" I said forcing a smile. I was happy to know he was in my class but, My friends were gonna freak.

Luckily, the day passed quickly. After explaining a few things to Ai and Seri, it was fine. But what really made me feel weird was when Yuki asked to walk me home. I tried to explain I lived in a tent, but, Yuki seemed to ignore that.

Then we finally reached the Sohma house. Shigure was sitting there as if he knew we'd be coming.

"Nice to be seeing you Momo, Yuki. Where's Kyo?" Shigure didn't seem as terrible as Kyo described him. I didn't see Shigure ever being 'Pervy' as Kyo described.

"He said he didn't want to come. Something about ' He didn't want an accident'" I replied.

"He's probably on the roof then right now." Shigure said in a-matter-of-factly way.

"Roof? " What did he mean by roof? Did Kyo actually spend his time on the roof?

"Kyo, stays on the roof when he's upset. Probably the fact your coming to live with us." I was paralyzed, Me...moving in with…THE SOHMAS!

"WHAT! What do you mean me living with you guys! I'm fine where I live now!"

"Miss. Suzumi, You have to stay with us. You can't live in a tent for the rest of your life." What?! How did he know, Did I tell him?

"Yuki, how do you know, where I live."

"You told me this morning. Don't you remember you were telling us about your mother." He smiled. "It's alright. If you want to stay in the tent it's just fine..

"But, you are technically living with us Momo." Shigure blurted.

"Huh?" What did he mean 'technically' living with them?

I was just about to walk up to him and ask more questions but, I tripped and fell into Kyo. Smoke appeared and I saw something, I didn't ever think of believing.

CHAPTER 2 OVER!

Sorry if it's going to fast. I had to get through it. This is probably gonna be really long, she has to meet all the Sohmas…--' Oh dear.


	3. Kyo's a CAT!

Another fruit to the Basket

Disclaimer: I guess I have to put this up again. I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! But, I will be getting a Kyo hat! Or backpack. Maybe even a plushie! Man I love the anime store!

**LAST TIME:**

"Huh?" What did he mean 'technically' living with them?

I was just about to walk up to him and ask more questions but, I tripped and fell into Kyo. Smoke appeared and I saw something, I didn't ever think of believing.

I stared in disbelief when I saw what I did. Kyo wasn't there. Instead and orange cat took his place! My eyes widened as I freaked out inside. 'Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! What happened! Where's kyo!' My voice wouldn't come out only a squeak for the first minute, then my curiosity overcame me and word vomit came out.

" OHMYGOSH! I'M SO SORRY! Kyo probably hates me know! He used one of those ninja smoke bomb things and ran away right!" I asked Yuki. He stared at the orange kitty on the floor and shook his head.

"Right?" Why wasn't he answering me!

"Miss. Suzumi, not…exactly." He finally said.

"What do you mean?" I felt so left out so I went over to Yuki and hugged him. What was I supposed to do?

Immediately, the same reaction that happened to Kyo happened to Yuki! A puff of Pink smoke appeared and this time a rat appeared! What was I doing that was so wrong?

"Shigure" I innocently said.

"Momo, Calm down fo-"

"SHIGURE WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?" I wasn't trying to be rude or mean, all I wanted to know was where they went! Where did my two little crushies go?!

I was about to run to Shigure but, he put his hand out pushing me away from him.

" Momo, I'm going to have to tell you something important. You cannot tell anybody!"

Shigure sure was weird. One minute he was singing "Highschool girls, Highschool Girls! All for me! Highschool girls!" and the next minute he was all serious!

The orange cat yelled "NO! This is all that Damn rat's fault. He brought that stupid girl here!"

Was that cat referring to me? His voice sounded awfully like's Kyo's… What was I saying! CATS CAN'T TALK!

"Kyo, don't blame this on me or Miss. Suzumi!" The rat quietly spoke. Was this Yuki? NO WAY! It's impossible. Yuki couldn't possibly be a rat.

"Yuki? Kyo? Is that…you?" What was I saying! I must be loony to think this!

"Yes. You're right. It is me." Yuki replied back.

I picked up the rat and cat and looked in their eyes. Could they really be those incredibly hot boys from my school?

" I'M LOONY! I really have to be hallucinating now! You aren't animals you are two guys from my school!" I ran towards the door, but luckily Shigure stopped me.

"You never let me finish."

"NO! SHUT-UP DON'T TELL HER!" Kyo shot at him with a harsh voice.

"I have to Kyo."

"I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN! IT'S JUST GOING TO BE THE SAME THING THAT HAPPENED WITH TOHRU!" Kyo jumped from my grasp and ran off upstairs.

"I figured it involved her. He just can let it go. She was so important to him." Shigure said while staring off into space.

"Um, who's Tohru?" I asked.

"Listen to the story before I tell you about her." Shigure answered.

Pink smoke filed the air again. I opened my eyes to see Yuki infront of me. WITH NO CLOTHING ON!

"GOMEN!" I said turning around and running outside.

"It's alright…Suzumi-san" Yuki finished putting his clothing on.

END OF CHAPTER 3!

Okie, at the end of every chapter I will have a little 'Authors note thing' Like what I'm doing now. I might include what is happening in the next chapter or just what I have to say what I think.

I'm sorry I never put up a chapter. I will try to put up a chapter every few days or so, and if not every few days, every week-end. I know it's anticipating to wait for the next chapter. That's why you send me something saying "GET TO WORK! I NEED MORE" or something along those lines. I'm sorry not very much Kyo has been in here, but I'm trying to shove him in! See Tohru is coming into the story! BWAHA! She won't appear and you'll figure out next time!

Mizui-hime


	4. They're cursed!

Another fruit to the Basket Ch.4:.They're part of the Zodiac!

Discclaimer: Do you seriously think a young girl like me could make a manga and anime?

LAST TIME!:

"Um, who's Tohru?" I asked.

"Listen to the story before I tell you about her." Shigure answered.

Pink smoke filed the air again. I opened my eyes to see Yuki infront of me. WITH NO CLOTHING ON!

"GOMEN!" I said turning around and running outside.

"It's alright…Suzumi-san" Yuki finished putting his clothing on.

Shigure and I sat in the tea room, while Yuki served us some fresh tea.

I sipped quietly at me tea until Shigure spoke up.

"Momo, you've heard of the zodiac right?" He asked.

"Who hasn't!" I realized I was sounded rude. "I'm sorry."

Shigure chuckled to himself.

"Momo, I might be hard for you to believe this but, The Sohma family is cursed."' "What?!' I thought.

"Suzumi-san," Yuki said "We are cursed with being the 12 members of the Zodiac, plus the cat."

My jaw dropped. That explained why both, Yuki turned into a rat, but, what did I do to trigger it? I was worried but, feeling indifferent.

"But, Shigure why did the turn into animals? What did I do to trigger this?"

"When a member in our family is hugged by the opposite sex, or has a great deal of stress, is turned into the given animal. Yuki, the rat. Kyo, the Cat and Myself, a dog."

I was confused. This was like a fairy tale!

"Suzumi-san, I would like it if you lived with us." I looked into Yuki's amazing eyes. They shone like the moon, I could see my pink eyes, reflected in his. His face made me get a sudden rush of tingles down my spine. I got Goosebumps, when I saw he was holding my hand. Oh, it had to be heaven. I wished my mom could see Price Yuki standing here infront of me!

"But, Kyo doesn't want me to stay, so I shouldn't." I replied. No matter how much I wanted to stay, Kyo was obviously in pain, I didn't want him to hate me.

"Trust me Suzumi-san. He wants you to stay. Kyo just has his way of

showing it." Yuki said smiling.

Kyo immediately came down stairs as soon as I agreed to stay. The only way I said I was going to stay was if I could help them in any way. In their case, I had to cook for them. Mom taught me how to cook, I wasn't always great but, I did okay.

Kyo gave Shigure a cold stare. "Is there any way I can leave?" he sighed.

"Kyo-kun, no!" I pleaded. I wanted to get to know him better. I knew he wasn't a bad guy on the inside. Kyo looked my way and raised and eyebrow. I blushed. I was a bit embarrassed; he probably thinks I was a fangirl or something.

After our talk, I got all the answered I wanted but, who Tohru was. I had to ask I couldn't help it.

"So, who's this 'Tohru?'" I asked. I didn't want to be rude but I was so curious!

"Tohru." Shigure shook his head and sighed. "She was a young girl just like you. She went to Kaibara high and became friends with Kyo and Yuki. She was in the exact same position as you too. Her mom had just died and she was living on our property around the same area you are currently living in. Tohru was very important to all of us. We told her our secret. She lived with us up until her grandfather had his remodelling done, and she was allowed to move back in. It's so sad she had her memory taken away." Shigure finished.

"Memory taken away? What do you mean?" Why were the Sohma's keeping it a secret, I thought it was great!

"When someone who knows our secret, they get they're Memory erased or it is kept a secret." Yuki said

Kyo moved uncomfortably in his seat. I looked at him and saw a glint of sadness in his eyes. I thought about it. When my father left me when I was 2 I could feel all the pain. All I had was him and mom, Kyo must be in a terrible mood for guests. I've been in the same school as Yuki every year, mostly. I remembered a when Kyo came, and when they all started hanging around a girl.

"That's Tohru right?" I said while pointing to a picture of a brown haired girl.

"Yes,it is her." Shigure said to me. I looked at her once more and sighed. She was so pretty, and looked a bit like a Space Cadet, but what could I say, I was pretty Space Cadet-y sometimes.

After dinner was over, Yuki and Kyo took me out to where my tent was so I could gather my things up. To my great luck though, it started raining, making my tent, and the contents in it, wet. Kyo yawned the whole way back. He was a cat though, what could I expect from him. I accidently bumped into Yuki while picking up my mom's picture, and turned him into a rat. The whole way I had to carry him. I was happy he didn't transform, He would have gotten a cold. When we got back, I was showed to my room. I had a large bed, and drawers for my clothing, in which I had very little but, Shigure insisted on buying me some.

I peeked into Kyo's room later that night and saw him looking at a picture of Tohru. I heard an angry groan, or maybe sadness. His eyes were obviously red, from the reflection of the picture.

I slightly knocked on his wall, and walked in.

"You really loved her didn't you?" I asked him. I didn't want him to become more sad, his face already made me want to cry. I hated it when people were sad, I made me feel like I did something wrong.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that Damn rat?!" He said. His harsh voice made my brain want to leave but, I still stood there.

"No, Kyo-kun. I'm living with you too. I should be able to talk to you." I looked at his face and smiled.

"I apologize for earlier. I'm sorry for calling you a stupid girl. I probably would've called you worse if I could."

"Heh, don't worry about me" I said filled pride "I'm strong enough for anything. I have reflexes of a cheetah." I jumped up to add so ambiance.

Kyo laughed at me. Seeing him smile made me happy. He stood up and grabbed my arms.

"You're reflexes suck!" I looked up at him and giggled. I felt so silly. It was like mom was tickling me again. The sadness of Kyo's face washed away and a nicely sew smile spread across it to replace it.

The rest of the night until about ten o'clock he taught me how to be faster and told me about stories when he was training with his master.

THE END OF CHAPTER 4!

Yay! Mizui-hime time. See Kyo's in there! I stuck him in! He's having a hard time sticking and next chapter we will have a special guest! coughKaguracough Or maybe not. Depends on what happens. My amount of review will decidewinkwinknudgenudgechucklechuckleredflagredflagHappy reading!


	5. Saturday With The Sohma's!

Another Fruit to the Basket! Chapter 5

Disclaimer: FB is not mine. Yes, I am a major fan, but seriously, a girl like me making an anime and Manga? As if!

Last time

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Heh, don't worry about me" I said filled pride "I'm strong enough for anything. I have reflexes of a cheetah." I jumped up to add so ambiance.

Kyo laughed at me. Seeing him smile made me happy. He stood up and grabbed my arms.

"You're reflexes suck!" I looked up at him and giggled. I felt so silly. It was like mom was tickling me again. The sadness of Kyo's face washed away and a nicely sewn smile spread across to replace it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next few days passed quickly. I still kept my secret from Ai and Seri. Seri would probably kill Kyo and Ai would probably kill Yuki. They also would probably yell at me.

The week-end arrived and I was happy as ever. I worked only on week-days so, This week-end I could get to know Yuki and Kyo.

"Momo, how are you today" Shigure, sleepily said.

"Just fine Gure-san." I replied. I made tea for the boys. Kyo and Yuki were still getting ready for the day. I woke up extra early to make them food. I slowly walked to the table and laid down Gure's food. Then, gave him his tea. I was just going to call Kyo and Yuki again, when Kyo walked down the stairs. Then flopped down onto the floor.

"Ohayao Kyo-kun how are you today?!" I said very chipper. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows again. I just kept on smiling, I love being able to help them, they were so nice for letting me stay there, and making them a little happier made me want to wake up in the morning.

"Fine, gonna kick the crap out of that Damn rat today!" Kyo said, so determined giggled at him.

"Here he goes again…" Gure said while reading the morning newspaper.

"I'm serious this time! That Damn Rat's gonna get what he's been asking for!" I giggled Kyo stood up and he raised his fist into the fighting position he taught me.

"He does this whenever he is having a nice day." Shigure sighed, completely ignoring Kyo. I giggled more. Yuki was to come down anytime now. I knew he wouldn't hurt Kyo…well, at least I hoped.

"Kyo-kun, please don't hurt yourself okay?" I giggled laying down his food on the table. "Bu-

Kyo was cut off by Yuki who walked down the stairs. By the look in his half-closed eyes, he was tired.

"Yuki, are you alright? You can sleep if you want to! I'm SO sorry for waking you up!" I apologized, Yuki's sleepy pout curled into a smile.

"I'm fine Miss. Suzumi." He replied.

Kyo immediately took on an evil grin. I closed my eyes when Kyo lunged his fist forward straight into Yuki's stomach. I could imagine what would happen. Tired Yuki would fall to the ground and Kyo would laugh. I would try to stop him, while picking up Yuki, making him turn into a rat. Kyo would laugh some more, picking on the innocent rat. I knew Kyo wasn't bad, but he hated Yuki so much, he might badly hurt him.

To my surprise though, when I opened my Pink-y eyes and saw, no laughing Kyo, No hurt Yuki but, Yuki blocking Kyo's fist from his stomach with one hand. Kyo's face was shocked, like he never thought there was a _possibility_ Yuki would ever block him.

"Ahhh…" Kyo stood there with his hand blocked by Yuki and his mouth dropping to the floor.

"Don't mess with me in the morning…" Yuki quietly said sitting down. Kyo was still in the position, still in shock. I looked and Yuki, he was so tired, and he still blocked Kyo! I stared too, in disbelief, shook it off and walked toward Yuki, much afraid. _What if I pissed him off?_ I'd be in worse trouble. I walked over to Yuki, Shaking, as I passed him his food.

"H-here Y-Yuki –k-kun." I stammered. I had a dry throat; I forgot to eat this morning. I tend to forget about things like eating and drinking. I was busy making the boys food. I didn't think I'd have and left-over's but, I wasn't sure.

"Thank-you Suzumi-San." He replied while rubbing his tired eyes.

"W-welcome" I said while I laid down Kyo's carton of milk. This happened to be the last one. This was everyone's… Brunch you could call it. It was supposed to be there breakfast but, they woke up at 11. I pulled Kyo over to his seat and we all ate. I was happy I had left-over's, and that there was actually food in their house. I could tell they ate '_out'_ a lot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After our lovel- er… loud meal, Kyo and Yuki decided to bring me shopping. I wanted to buy lots of things for them. They badly needed food at the house so we walked into the largest supermarket, I've **EVER** seen.

"So, Yuki what would you like for supper tonight?" I asked. I would've asked Kyo too but, he was busy watching the live fish. No matter how much I doubted it, Kyo was a Cat. I felt like hugging him in the middle of the store for his complete Kawaii-ness; then I thought about what Kyo would say to me.

"I'd say…leeks." Yuki replied. He looked as if he was waiting for a reply when Kyo piped up.

"**Don't get those Damn Leeks. That Damn rat wanted me to get damn angry! Dammit!" **I looked at Kyo, he was quite angry and was yelling and swearing. Everyone in the store gave us looks. I smiled and apologized for his Behaviour. I was embarrassed but, at least I knew something else about Kyo. He hated leeks.

--

After much calming down, I got Kyo to relax. He was still fuming, even though I let him pick what we were going to have. He didn't care as long as it wasn't leeks. I put the leeks back and picked up some Rice-balls. We got home quickly, Kyo and Yuki wanted to protect me. They both fought over who was going to carry my bags. I laughed at them and they both ,for a moment, blushed.

Upon our arrival, Kyo rushed back. Then, when we reached the house he ran upstairs, and climbed onto the roof.

"What's wrong with Kyo? Did I do something to him?" I asked. He practically threw the bag across the room so, something had to be wrong! It even had milk in the bag. Kyo must have been frightened.

"Kyo, is worried about a member of our family coming, Our cousin Kagura. Momo Let's say, she's…fond of Kyo." Shigure paused when finding a word to describe how she felt for Kyo. She couldn't love him right?! I mean their cousins?!

"Suzumi-san, We've never mentioned how many cousins we really have did we?" Yuki looked at me again with wondering eyes. Only if Kyo had such soft eyes He'd be so h-…

"No. You only mentioned your family had a Zodiac curse!" I said back to both Shigure and Yuki while putting the damaged food away.

"Well, one of our cousins is coming today or tomorrow and I think Kyo's practicing his escape." Shigure chuckled.

What did Shigure mean?? Why would Kyo be so afraid? I didn't understand. His cousin couldn't be that bad! Gure and Yuki were fine so why Kyo? She can't love him, even if she did more than a cousin, why would he be afraid of being loved? Pondering on these questions, a knock at the door sounded like the answer to my question. I sprinted in a dash to the door. I opened it, it almost seemed like it took forever.

"Hello! It's the Sohma residence!" I exclaimed, probably a bit to loudly.

"Oh, H-hello, Is Kyo there?"

THE END OF CHAPTER 5!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuun! Haha! 'Tis Kagura back from the grave! I needed Kagura. The next chapter will be…interesting! I'm so fortunate for SOMEONE to review! (Thank-you Shaunna-baby! Lol! Je Blagues!) I would like more reviews, it would make me happy! Even if you messaged me and told me to keep it up I'd be fine! But…I'm sad to know no one but, Shaunna-baby, has reviewed! Thank-you, too all of you that have been reading my Fan-fic. I wish you all happy reading!

Mizui-hime


	6. Kagura!

**Another Fruit To The Basket**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, FB, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure or any of the characters.**

**If you haven't noticed…: I'm a Fangirl of Kyo's. Yes, I do have OOFGD(Over-Obsessive Fan-Girl Disease) You can't count how many Characters I've had a crush on, but In FB there is only a few. **

**Last time!**

What did Shigure mean?? Why would Kyo be so afraid? I didn't understand. His cousin couldn't be that bad! Gure and Yuki were fine so why Kyo? She can't love him, even if she did more than a cousin, why would he be afraid of being loved? Pondering on these questions, a knock at the door sounded like the answer to my question. I sprinted in a dash to the door. I opened it, it almost seemed like it took forever.

"Hello! It's the Sohma residence!" I exclaimed, probably a bit to loudly.

"Oh, H-hello, Is Kyo there?"

* * *

I stood in awe at this girl. A small girl dress, short brown hair and pretty gray-ish eyes. She seemed very timid, from the way she asked for Kyo. She seemed my age, but looked much younger, maybe 14. She had a cute little back-pack and her innocent eyes trailed onto the ground.

"Y-Yes! Please come in!" I managed to force out. She looked so kind I didn't understand why anyone would really be afraid of her. Kyo…What a pussy.

"Thank-you." Kagura stepped in with a sigh. "Kyo! It's me Kagura!" She had such a soft voice.

"Oh hello, Kagura!" Shigure greeted. "How've you been?" Kagura was startled at the question. Like no one had asked her that question for months.

"Fine!" She said as I carefully poured her tea. She smiled at my action, and took a polite sip. After two minutes of her staring at her cup, she picked it and started gulping. As soon as she finished her Tea, Which took about 30 seconds, Kyo came down the stairs with a smirk on.

"I know Kagura is not here so quit the"- Kyo stopped in mid-sentence and dropped his jaw in awe and fear. The sight of little Kagura made me laugh. He acted just like a frightened Cat. "Shit!" He yelled as he tried to scramble upstairs, unfortunately though, Kagura squished him with her embrace.

"Oh Kyo! Why didn't you talk to me?! Why didn't you talk to me?! I can understand when Tohru left… but, not telling me about this new girl! Oh Kyo! Why don't you love me like I love you! You are my soul, my life Kyo!"

"Momo, help!" Kyo mouthed to me. I was going to help him, but I noticed he wasn't a cat! I looked at 'Kagura' and noticed she was fully hugging him. I was confused. _'She's a girl, so why didn't Kyo change? Help Kyo, ask questions later Momo. You're being such an Aho!'_

"Kagura, right?" I asked trying to pry her off Kyo.

"Yeah, Name's Kagura Sohma! Nice to meet you Momo-chan!" Kagura cheerfully said.

I stood there confused. '_How the hell did she know my name?! I didn't tell her did I? She couldn't of heard it from the Sohma's, I only met 3 of them! How can she know! Where did she find out! Did Kyo tell her! Why I'm gonna kill him!'_

"H-how did you know my name?" I inquired.

"Akito told me." She pranced over to Yuki, with a girlie smile. "He's not happy, Yuki! Nope, he's angry! Throwing stuff around, yelling. That kinda stuff!" She smiled once again a skipped back over to me. I looked at her with wondering eyes. '_Akito? Who's this guy?' _I thought outloud.

"Momo, Akito is the Head of our family. He lives at the Sohma's main house." Shigure put in.

'Oh' I looked outside at the view. My day-dreams over-powered my thoughts. The sun was blissfully shining down through the door. The blue sky was filled with white puffy clouds. I soaked up as much of it as I could before Kagura got impatient without my voice.

"Hello! Momo-chan! C'mon, back to the real world here!" She whined swishing her hand in front of my face. I slipped out of my daze and smiled towards her.

"I'm sorry. Where'd Kyo go?" I asked, thinking it was normal for Kyo to run off.

Kagura looked around and looked back at me. She had an agitated voice on.

"**KYO!!**" She yelled much harsh-er than she acted before. Kyo poked his head out from behind the door and gave me a half-frightened look. I gave him a sympathetic one in return and mouthed;_ 'Kyo, she not gonna hurt you'_

He looked at me like I was an idiot and yelled, by much of a accident, "**MOMO, SHE'S OBESSED WITH ME!"** I widened my eyes to give Kyo the 'OhMyGosh! Did you just say that?' look. He looked a Kagura and her eyes went Fiery with anger.

"Kyo…what is your **PROBLEM**!" She yelled at the revealing of the word 'Problem' and took Kyo by his shirt collar. His Blue sweater was no match for her piercing grip and ripped. She never gave up though. She took his shirt this time and started punching him. One in the nose, then the face, then the stomach in a punching fury until Kyo gave up and laid lifeless. I stood in terror, thinking Kyo was knocked out, I lurched toward them but Yuki held me back whispering. "Don't worry, He'll be fine." She lifted a thin fingers pointing toward Kagura pleading with Kyo. She was rocking him in her arms, repeating;

"Kyo! My baby! I didn't mean to startle you! Please Kyo my baby! Kyo-kinz! **WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"** Shigure was about to put his thoughts in but, instead, shook his head and Kagura.

"Yuki-kun! I have to help Kyo!" I lurched forward again but this time, Instead of him blocking me, he held my wrist.

"Be aware of Kagura, Suzumi-san!" He smiled at me and let go. I looked at him again. '_He really cares! The prince really cares! I'm his friend!'_ I thought silently, I smiled at him and nodded. I wanted to show him, I understood.

I walked a few steps toward Kyo and kneeled down beside Kagura. A few salty tears fell from her tighty closed eyes. She seemed so depressed; I just couldn't help but want to make her feel better.

"Kagura, Kyo will be just fine. In my arms he'll be okay!" I didn't noticed I mentioned Kyo being 'in my arms' until she replied back.

"I don't need help from a Baka like you." I perked up to her comment on me. I wasn't an Idiot! Not by far! Being called an Idiot… made me feel a bit mad. I wanted to yell, and Yell, and **YELL!** I silently screamed in my head and took 3 deep breaths.

"Kagura, I'm sorry, I meant, If you help me he'll be fine." I smiled at her hoping she would accept my cover-up. Kyo looked up at me and blushed. He tried to sit up but I pushed him down. I tried to point out to him that I was trying to make her feel better. He looked at me agreed, but unhappily.

"Kagura, lets make him feel better…Together."

With a sudden burst of happiness she nodded. She smiled, reassuring Kyo something. "See Kyo! Now Me and Momo can help you!" Seeing the reaction from Kagura made me feel a bit Happier. At the time I really thought my plan would work out well. Better than the final result was.

**END OF CHAPTER 6!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Words to set you straight!

Mizui-hime has some words to you! Yes, I took consideration in my reviews and tried to bring in some new Ideas. To clear some things up, Shigure and Yuki knew Momo lived on Sohma property because Walking around their own Backyard and Momo slipped it out on the way to school. When I said the first day of school was like a party, I never actually meant it 'was' a party, I was using something to compare it too. First days of school, is usually not home-work filled. Momo has NO family to stay with, her mom **JUST** died and she's getting on her feet, which isn't great from a 16 year-old. Momo has advanced in a grade because of her smarticalness, which explains why, Yuki and Kyo are in her grade. Momo is NOT a Sohma. Just a major fan of the prince. Not one of his Rabid Fangirl Club people, but just someone who thinks he's a nice guy. And her name is **MOMOKO SUZUMI!** M.S! Momo for short! Not Momoko Sohma! **NO! IT'S MOMOKO SUZUMI**! Okay now that, that is straightened out, Thank-you for your support! Aishiteru(I love you) All! Happy Reading!

Mizui-Hime


	7. Goodbye Kagura!

**Another Fruit To The Basket**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not me! I'm not good with staying with one Idea, so It's impossible for me. But I will get something Kyo .**

**Last Time!**

"Kagura, lets make him feel better…Together."

With a sudden burst of happiness she nodded. She smiled, reassuring Kyo something. "See Kyo! Now Me and Momo can help you!" Seeing the reaction from Kagura made me feel a bit Happier. At the time I really thought my plan would work out well.

I stood outside Kyo's room waiting for Kagura to return. She carried him all the way to his room. I offered to but, I wasn't strong enough and, I didn't want Kyo to turn into a cat. Kyo looked so desperate when he got forcefully pulled from the fresh air to his room. I wanted to help him but, Kagura said she 'Loved' him and 'I wouldn't want anyone else to hold him'. Just as I finished pondering on my thoughts Kagura rushed though the door.

"Kyo is going to be just fine!" She closed the door so I couldn't get the slightest glimpse of Kyo. I could see him now; His fever rushing up to unbelievable heat, his eyes were sore and he couldn't open them, rushing into a sweat. But wait! He wasn't _'really'_ sick. Damn, I could really be an Idiot, pessimistic too!

"Alright then! Kagura Maybe I see Kyo?" If I didn't ask and just walked in she might have gotten mad. I just wanted to know how long Kyo could keep it up. I had to stop it soon. Pretending to be sick wasn't right. I forced Kyo into this!

"Um…Alright Momo-chan." She left for downstairs in hopes of getting Kyo something to make him feel better. I opened the door and saw Kyo sitting, legs crossed on his bed. He had a much-to-big black shirt on and his dirty jeans. He was swearing until he saw me. I stood there looking down at my feet. I had forgotten to change, so I was still wearing a short white skirt and a pink t-shirt. I looked at his face and smiled. He was angry by the look in his eyes.

"What the Hell! Momoko! She's treating me like I'm a Damn diseased!" He whisper-yelled. I gave him and weak smile trying to let him know, I didn't want him to be mad at me but, It was my only choice.

"G-Gomen, Kyo-kun." I bowed. He moved his head a little forward as if he was trying to make something of what I was doing.

"Stop…being…sorry. It's my own Damn fault. I shouldn't of even came downstairs." He stumbled over his apology. He stood up and walked closer to me. He looked into my eyes and gave me a weak smile. I genuinely smiled and looked straight back into his amber eyes. We stood there silent for about 10 seconds until Kagura and Yuki opened the door. Kagura's were angry and un-forgiving, while Yuki stood, in awe at the sight. Kyo panicked and pushed me toward him, leading us into a hug.

"Don't be sorry. This one's my fault." He whispered, just before…POP!

The little orange cat was in my arms. He immediately acted like he was tired so Kagura wouldn't grow suspicious, but too late. She walked toward me in a lurch and started yelling.

"YOU…YOU… I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'D WOULD DO THIS! MOMOKO, YOU STUPID GIRL! STAY AWAY FROM KYO AND ME!" She grabbed the cat and walked off. I looked around hoping, that maybe Kyo would be standing there. Yuki walked over to me and sighed.

"Suzumi-san, I told you about her. She's not really mad at you, just…upset. They way you two were when I walked in, I was a little upset too." He spoke very much truthfully. I widened my eyes. '_He was upset?'_

He shook his head in disgust. "_That_ pervert Kyo. Did he do anything to you?" I smiled and giggled a little. _'Kyo a pervert. He barely talked to girls. Well, he talked to me. And he used to have Tohru .He's no pervert he's far __from it!'_

"No Yuki. He never did anything. You know Kyo's not really sick, but He's pretending to and…" I was cut off by him chuckling.

"Heh, so Kagura wouldn't get mad at you?" He read my mind. I shamefully nodded. He headed towards the door leaving me with six words. "Have some quality time with her." And left. I then understood Why Kagura didn't like me. She didn't know me.

I ran downstairs, thinking about one thing, Me and Kagura becoming friends. The thought filled my mind in a whoosh of un-expectance. It was like having a freezing cold bucket of water being poured over you. My first impression of Kagura was far different then what she really was. I looked around the kitchen for Kagura and spotted her pouring some tea.

"Kagura!" I yelled as I walked towards her. She turned around and gave me a harsh look.

"What do you want?!" She turned back towards her four cups.

"I want to know if…well maybe if…" I stalled as much as I could. I didn't wanna ask her the question, well I did, but at the same time I didn't.

"Would you like maybe to spend some time together?" The question flew out of my mouth; in fright I tightly closed my eyes. She sighed as in relief turned to me, then smiled.

"Momo-chan, I'd really like that." She turned around and revealed a fifth cup, showing me, I was on her mind too. I smiled in returned and helped her carry the cups. We laid the cups, carefully down to the boys, sat down and started a conversation.

After that, we both talked for a while. Kagura didn't really listen much, but what could I expect. I spoke then she spoke, and eventually made a joke then giggled. Kyo and Yuki drank their tea, putting in their own word every once and a while. Kyo turned back, about two minutes after the conversation started. I turned around and waited for him to clothe himself again. Kagura laughed at me. She seemed not to mind. Then again, she did **love **him. We talked for hours, and she explained the paper animals on the door she made with Tohru. I smiled thinking about Tohru; She seemed so nice, Why would she leave? Everyone spoke about Tohru in a positive way, the only thing they said bad about was how nice she was. Letting strangers in, asking about their life story, or something along those lines. Kyo blushed whenever Tohru's named popped up I really could tell he did like her a lot, and probably was hurting when he thought of her.

Kagura stood there with her eyes fixed on Yuki, Kyo and Me. She cried a little which was hard for me to believe. The sun was setting, the sky filled with orange-red atmosphere. The sun shone and it longingly set. This was the second day I spent with Kagura and I was going to miss her. She seemed mad at me when I first met her, but it all cleared up when we talked to each other. Just earlier this morning she ripped Kyo shirt in anger again, but made it up to him by helping me was his clothes. Now she stood there, her gray eyes filled with watery droplets, they silently made their way down her face onto the ground.

"Momo-chan, Kyon, Yuki-kun" She choked down her sobs and smiled. "I hope to see you all again. I know I'll see Kyon and Yuki-kun, but please Momo…" She grabbed my hands and rubbed her thumbs against the back of my hands. "Stay with us." She lowered her voice. "It'll do the boys some good." She winked and giggled.

"Hai!" I smiled waving to her as she made her way to the end of the street. We waved until she was out of sight.

"Whew! That's a relief." Kyo said wiping a pretend sweat from his forehead. I looked at him and punched him. He acted like it hurt and rubbed his shoulder, but in reality, it actually was the wimpiest punch I ever threw.

"Stupid cat. She's not that bad. She likes Suzumi-san, how bad could she be." Yuki commented. Giving me a goregous smile.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID DAMN RAT!" Kyo retorted.

"Well stop being stupid, STUPID!" She shouted back.

"Yuki right Kyo. Stop being such a pussy, she's not that bad!" I laughed at what I said. Kyo stood back like he had just been shot and we walked home, Kyo and Yuki both holding my hand as I begged them to skip back.

MIZUI-HIME TIME!

Hiya, 'Tis me again, sorry if this chapter sucks...a lot. I had it done for a while now but, decided not to put it up. GOMEN! I'm working on thw 8th now, so it's won't take long. I REALLY am sorry for the quality of this Chapter, I had some writers block and I needed to finish it. I was also finishing an anime, so the Ideas of Fruits Basket, weren't in my head. I was kinda with Ouran... TAMA-CHAN! huggles plushie Anyways, Hope you enjoyed this.

Mizui-hime


	8. Fitness gone bad

Momo's Love

**Another fruit to the basket**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Furuba, not mine. Fruits basket, not mine. Sorry.**

**SORRY FOR: The long wait. I made a chapter but it sucked so, I made this one in replacement, also School is draining me of all my energy. I haven't written a word until now in months.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Last Chapter**

"Stupid cat. She's not that bad. She likes Suzumi-san, how bad could she be." Yuki commented.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo retorted.

"Well stop being stupid, STUPID!" He shouted back.

"Yuki's right Kyo. Stop being such a pussy, she's not that bad!" I laughed at what I said. Kyo stood back like he had just been shot, it made me giggle more. We walked home, Kyo and Yuki both holding my hand as I begged them to skip, all the way back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hmmm…" I stood questioning myself while looking for the right pot. Home Ec. ,was quite easy but, everyone hide the pots and pans on me. Kyo refused to take this class, I really didn't understand what was so bad. The easiest thing on the planet was Home Ec. All you had to do was try, you get a A, Easy.

"Need any help?" Yuki asked me, while bending down to look with me. It was so great to have him here, I looked briefly to his turned face and couldn't imagine that if I hugged him a rat would replace him.

It was nice to talk to him.

"Yeah, all the boys hide stuff on me." I brushed my Orange-Brown hair back and batted the lashes of my Magenta eyes. Yuki looked at me and smiled, tilting his head ever so slightly to the left.

"Yuki…Why didn't Kyo come?" My curiosity over-came me. Kyo liked easy marks, well I thought he did.

" That Cat doesn't know what's good for him. Besides, I needed some time to talk to you." I widened my eyes, surprised at him. Yuki smiled again, this one more in amusement than the last one. _' Me, and Yuki…Alone. I guess it can't be that bad, maybe he feels kinda left out from all the attention I've been giving to Kyo.'_ I giggled at the thought. Yuki jealous of Kyo, I don't think that'll ever happen.

-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-

"Phew, Glad that's over!" I told Yuki, wiping and invisible line of beads of sweat from my forehead. Yuki and I walked into the field, getting ready for our fitness testing. Running was first. Yuki explained to me that Kyo was going to be rather competitive, I accepted it. Kyo wanted to beat Yuki in everything, I couldn't stop him.

"READY RAT! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!" Kyo yelled bolting it to us, his determined face made me smile. Kyo tried his best always, or as I thought…I kind of looked up to him.

"Shut-up cat…" Yuki calmly replied. With those three words all Kyo's determination drained from his face, quickly he gave that funny angry face again to Yuki.

"What did you say?!" Kyo shouted.

"Did I stutter?! I said shut-up!" Yuki retorted, obviously angry.

"Yeah! So Kyo, why didn't you sign up for Home Ec.?" I asked him, trying to avoid an argument. Kyo growled before answering me.

" Cooking is girlie, I didn't want to do that crap." Kyo brushed off his shirt, and rolled his eyes.

" All student participating in the fitness testing now, please be ready to start." The loud voice of the speaker boomed. Quickly all students in our class walked to the given area. Kyo was definitively pumped, he was jumping up a down while yelling threats to Yuki.

"Ready…" The voice screeched. Kyo leaned forward.

"GO!" All students took off, Kyo and Yuki, trailing close to each other. When one of them would get ahead the other would pick up the pace. I was behind them trying to keep up. I was in many running sports, but I felt unusual today, my stomach was in a knot, and my throat hurt. Seri and Ai refused to run, they stayed behind, playing cards or something. Ai was a pro and card games. She seemed to almost read minds, her red eyes seen right through you. Seri just was relaxing by Ai.

"HA! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!" I heard Kyo yell from ahead. I giggled, but the slight involuntary movement, I fell. Huffing I tried to pull myself but, it hurt. "Hmmm…" I whined.

"Hey, look." I heard a voice say, my eyes blurred and I couldn't see much.

"You okay? What's your name?" The boy asked me…my eyes strained to find out who he was, or maybe even what he looked like, but all I could pick out was White hair in the front and black in the back.

"Interesting…" I said before all went black, I soon fell asleep.

* * *

So yeah, I know it's short, but I have half of the next chapter already written. So please try and give me a little bit of a break. My notice earlier was confusin but oh well. Mizui-hime's back! She's going to be writing lots of Chapters in her free time, but she's going to go to camp and then she's going to have Exams soon enough, so don't hurt her.

**Momo: I'm sorry too! I never movtivated her!**

**Kyo: Shut-up Momo, stop being sorry.**

Anyway, Bye bye guys.

Mizui-hime


	9. Missing Visit and My Rescuer!

Another Fruit to the Basket

**Another Fruit to the Basket.**

**Disclaimer: Mizui-hime doesn't own FB or any of the characters, she only wishes to have.**

**Yeah, I know, I changed the name. Momo's love made everyone think of Momiji's sister Momo. This being my first FanFic, I had no idea until, someone told me.**

**LAST TIME:**

"HA! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!" I heard Kyo yell from ahead. I giggled, but the slight involuntary movement, I fell. Huffing I tried to pull myself but, it hurt. "Hmmm…" I whined.

"Hey, look." I heard a voice say, my eyes blurred and I couldn't see much.

"You okay? What's your name?" The boy asked me…my eyes strained to find out who he was, or maybe even what he looked like, but all I could pick out was White hair in the front and black in the back.

"Interesting…" I said before all went black, I soon fell asleep

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

I woke up in the school's nurse's office, it was white as snow and had lollipops around, I guess some students still preferred them over knowing they were going to be fine. I stretched out my back, batting my hands in the air like a kitten before returning back to my original state. I looked around the office, looking at all the pictures examining each one, some I laughed at, others, I immediately looked away. But something caught my eye: A small blue ribbon. It was laid onto of the lost and found. I smiled and sat up, about to walk over and get it, but the nurse came it.

"So, you're awake! Your friends came by, along with the boy that brought you here, two of them were bickering, but the other one was very nice." The young blonde said smiling. I immediately thought of Kyo and Yuki fighting, But who was so nice? Yuki was nice but, was the boy that brought me here nice?

"Oh, that's good." I whispered, smiling. My eyes were still fixed on the ribbon; I was almost _drawn _to it. It looked so familiar, like I'd seen it somewhere, maybe one of the people at school. No. Maybe a picture? Yes! That's it!

A familar face walked in.

"Suzumi-san!" Yuki rushed in towards me. "Are you alright?" He was worried obviously, I looked behind him if I could see Kyo, but there was no sign of him. Yuki kneeled so my face and his were at the same level. He smiled in relief before he spoke. "It's a good thing Haru was passing,he was seeking out Kyo." I blinked and tilted my head.

"H-Haru?" I asked. Who was Haru, he must be my rescuer but, why would he be seeking out Kyo?

"Haru. He's another one of our cousins. I'm glad he had found you." Yuki sighed in relief another time. He looked like he was worried I wouldn't wake up. What did this nurse tell him? _Evil Nurse…_

"Does he have, you 'know…" I leaned closer so the Nurse wouldn't hear, even if she did, She would probably think I was delusional. She would most likely even keep me here for another little while. "The Zodiac curse?" I whispered barely enough for anyone to hear. Yuki chuckled.

"Yes, he does." He managed to whisper back between chuckles. I widened my eyes and gave him a genuine smile. "Really! Which one!" I said, maybe a bit to loudly.

" You'll have to find out." Yuki playfully said. He was making this a game now, more fun for me at least. I get all the perks, except of course being in the Zodiac myself, but that doesn't matter. I was having more fun this way!

"Yuki." A white and black haired boy walked in addressing Yuki, with his real name, something I hadn't heard someone else say in a while. I was used to hearing, "Rat" or "Damn Rat" and occasionally I might even hear a "Idiot" but that was pretty much it. Shigure would've called him by his name, but he'd been busy writing one of his books lately. He offered to read it to me but, Yuki and Kyo intervened. "Un-appropriate" is the exact words that came out of Yuki's mouth. I couldn't seem to understand why.

"Oh, Suzumi-san, this is Haru." He turned towards him smiling.

"Hey." Haru replied, blushing a little. He seemed around the same age as Kyo and Yuki. He looked like one of those people that were Bad. With big motorcycles, and is in gangs. Seri would probably be all over him, melting and kissing the ground he walked on. She liked people that were bad, it was her thing.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" I cheerfully greeted. "Thank you for finding me!" Haru looked at me and was confused by my sincerity. I really meant what I said always, didn't everyone?

"It was nothing really. It was luck I found you. So please, Don't mention it." Haru sternly replied. Just to confuse him again, I smiled and replied with a "'Kay!"

Yuki seemed glad we were getting along, since I really hadn't met many of the Sohma's, I guess it was kind of an achievement. All the Sohma seemed stand off-ish. Like they avoided people. I could understand why, but more people would most likely like their secret! I loved it, Seri, Ai and many others at our school would think it was cool! '_Maybe I should ask him sometime._'

Silence.

"Momo! My little Peach! Are you alright?!" Shigure rushed into the Nurse's office hugging me, even though it felt like a torture. He had interrupted our silence, which was very seldom in Shigure's house, or anywhere I went really, bickering was everywhere.

"I'm fine, well except the fact I can't breathe" I managed to joke between Shigure's bone-crushing hugs. He didn't seem to understand what I was implying so, I sat there taking it in. Finally after about 30 more seconds Shigure let go. Smiled and stepped back.

"Well, I should get back to class!" I said walking out of the classroom. School was important to me. Mom always told me how she wished she had enough money to go to College. That's was she always wanted, but she had made little money, and when I lived with her we barely got by. When Dad was around, we had lots of money, I remember how he'd always be at work, at the times he did come home, were our happiest, somehow, I could always remember someone else in the picture, but who?

"Suzumi-san, School's over, it's been over for almost an hour now. Don't worry though, I made sure it was straightened out with the teachers. Haru helped as well you could say." Yuki said looking towards him. Haru looked out the window and rolled his eyes. I couldn't help to smile.

"Where's Kyo?" I asked, he was probably worried about me too, so he must've been just outside. I poked my head out and looked both ways before sticking it back in. There was no sign of Kyo.

"Well, he lost our race and the IDIOT went home in his own disappointment. He didn't real seem to want and visit you, he never even bothered to come after we all brought you here. I'm sorry." Yuki added, giving me sympathy, obviously thinking I wanted Kyo to be here. But what do I care if Kyo was here or not. Yeah sure, he was my friend and all but, Seri and Ai were my friends and they didn't wait this long, but I suppose they visited though.

"Wait until I get my hands on that cat! Then he'll pay!" Haru said, slightly angry. He still had a calm face, but his eyebrow were furrowing farther into his forehead.

"H-Haru, uh…Clam down a bit. I bet Kyo was busy." I lied. I knew Kyo wasn't busy. He never was, even so, if it happened to be that in a rare case of him _actually_ being busy he would've notified me or Shigure. "I bet he's at Shigure's house right now waiting for us." I finished me sentence and slipped on my shoes.

Yuki gave me a kind look, as if he was _agreeing _to visit Kyo. What a rare case. I smiled back at him, pushing the boys out the nurses office. I turned back, I wanted something.

"Um, May I have that bow?" I asked the nurse, pointing to the blue bow I spotted earlier. The nurse nodded and I grabbed it before slipping out the room.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - AFTTB-AFTTB-AFTTB- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walking back was quiet. Between Haru's occasional questions about me, and Yuki's occasional small talk, it was silent. I was surprised. It was probably the first time Shigure kept his mouth shut, all was silent until we heard a voice, it was tiny but was singing a little melody, hearing the words made me smile.

_Who's in the forest strolling,_

_The birds and the bee's sing Mo-mi-ji._

_The frogs in the pond are calling,_

_Momiji, Yes, it's true._

The voice faded. All the boys were giving small chuckles, except Haru, who was shocked. The slapped a hand to his face, and slowly dragged it down, as if to say _"Not again!"_ I had no idea what it was but it was nice. If only I could meet the kind soul who sang that lovely song. It eased the tension that had been built up during the silence. It calmed me.

"Oh look!" I yelled upon seeing the house, as peacefully as ever it sat on green grass, giving me the feeling like it wanted me, or rather, US to come in. I needed to relax. _"Dammit!"_ The thought returned to me. I hadn't made dinner yet! In a dash I opened the Zodiac door, revealing Kyo, who was doing something more surprising than it should have been.

END OF CHAPTER! TADA!

Yay! I finished the chapter! Thanks to a certain reader, I hopped onto it and made a promise to finish it this weekend! Yay! Sorry it sucked a little. My brain went POOF. I was nearing the end went I lost the Idea and just went on. OH WELL! I'm going to write another story soon. cough Justanotherexcusenottohavechaptersup.cough I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE comment. Nothing makes me more sad when people don't comment. TT Well, Thanks. Aishiteru for reading it!

Mizui-hime/Miko-chan


	10. I'm back BABY!

**IMPORTANT!**

Haha! You thought I was done with this...think again.

I am BACK BABY!

You are probably like, "WTF?! I thought she was done with this!"  
Well, my haters, I will not stop this. I'm riding of all those awful Author's notes!

You read me right!

A certain review made up my mind...it's been quite a long while now since I added anything. Well, I did write things, just hide them in secret. And for all my dear lovers, If you could give me ANY Ideas, I swear, I will credit you and love you entirely for helping me so much!

I have been working on my other FF, and I'm sorry, I haven't been active on this account, so, I'm going to write again, I have three stories in the working, 2 for my other one and of course, Another Fruit to the Basket.

If you support my decision...tell me, PM, review WHATEVER! As long As I know you care, :)

Thanks for being so patient with me.

Mizui-hime


	11. The Cutest Thing On Earth Named Momiji

Another Fruit to the Basket

**Another Fruit to the Basket**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, you might as well give up.**

**NOTE I need more ideas people tell me everything you think of! I need to know. If you want a character in, tell me. Oh yeah…I haven't exactly read the Manga yet.' But if you would like you could tell me who the character is and I'll do my best to figure out who they are and what they act like.nods**

**Last Time on AFTTB!**

"Oh look!" I yelled upon seeing the house, as peacefully as ever it sat on green grass, giving me the feeling like it wanted me, or rather, US to coe in. I needed to relax. _"Dammit!"_ The thought returned to me. I hadn't made dinner yet! In a dash I opened the Zodiac door, revealing Kyo, who was doing something more surprising than it should have been.

**-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-**

"K-Kyo-kun? What are you doing?" I stared in disbelief at Kyo. It was actually more funny than surprising. Kyo was well, not wearing a shirt, a pair of pants and had my pink apron on. My brain snickered, while my body stared. Kyo face turned an immediate shade of dark red and he looked away.

"W-Well, I thought since you weren't going to be home…I thought that maybe, I should make some food." I softened my face and smiled. '_He did care what happened to me! He's helping my out by making food! Oh my Gosh he's SO sweet!_'

"For m-myself of course." He blurted out. He was so embarrassed; He probably was kind of relieved because it was me instead of Yuki, Shigure or Haru.

"Kyo! Take off the apron! They're coming! Go upstairs, and put on a shirt! They'll never know!" I ordered. I didn't want to seem bossy, but thinking of the humiliation Kyo would go through if I didn't tell him would be unbearable. Kyo nodded, and scrambled to take off the Apron. He was in such a rush he forgotten how to take it off. I walked over to him and un-tied the back. He stopped straight in his tracked and tensed up.

"Thank-you." I said before pushing him towards the stairs. He looked back and I saw him smile a little. I wanted to stay in that moment but there was no time. I threw on the apron and started stirring the Miso soup Kyo had tried to conger up. He had a recipe book laid out for him to read the directions. I saw sugar spread out so upon tasting it I prepared for the worst. I read the ingredients out loudly, looking into the pot after each one to make sure he'd plopped it in.

_3 cups of Dashi soup stock._

Check.

_1 block of tofu_

Check.

_1-3 tbsps of miso paste_

Check. And…

_¼ cup of chopped green onion._

Kyo had correctly put in each ingredient. I put a spoon to my mouth and closed my eyes. It tasted pretty good! I'd eat this everyday if I had a choice! I should make Kyo cook for me more often! He'd do really well, as long as we had all the ingredients, if not. Eh, I didn't want to think about it.

"Suzumi-san?" I heard a familiar soft velvety voice whisper, I turned facing Yuki with my eyes wide, fixed on his smile, and Haru's confused expression.

"Hi," I smiled, trying to focus his mind on something else other than the fact this soup was done, not just started. I heard Haru snicker before walking up alongside me.

"This soup looks done. You sure no one made it?" I started to sweat, the fear of blowing Kyo's cover overcoming me. My palms crumpled around the soup and I confidently came up with a plan.

"Y-Yes. It was…instant. Yeah…" My plan miserably failed, the walls of its protection, falling around me. Haru snickered, casually leaning against the counter grinning.

"Where's Kyo? Are you sure _he _didn't make this?" I panicked, trying to come up with some plan of reason, I whipped around, holding my eye contact away from him, he strolled in front of me. "You wouldn't _lie _to me, would you…" Haru leaned closer. "_Momo-chan?"_ Ah! I was on the spot and Haru was…NO! He was certainly NOT charming me! No, no NO!

"Ah," is a reaction I lifted my hand to back him away but forgot I still held the spoon, and the hot liquid, fell onto Haru hair…face….shirt…everywhere. Yuki ran in front of me, guarding me from Haru's angry face. Yuki looked back, smiling at me with laughing eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." The words that flew out of Yuki's mouth seemed unreal. Yuki. Protecting me. A fangirls dream come true, and I, the ordinary girl with no family but some un-wanting aunts and uncle, got it.

"Yuki."

"Haru."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"I never said you were." Silence filled the air, Yuki and Haru's glaring sparks flying everywhere. I stood behind Yuki, hoping for Shigure, Kyo someone to break up the silence. Then I heard the same phrase of the song.

"_Who's in the forest strolling,_

_The birds and the bees sing,_

_Mo-mi-ji."_

"SHUT-UP DAMMIT!" I heard a hard whack and a few whiny pleas.

"WAH! KYO HIT ME!" The small child voice ringed through the house, a fury of footsteps running down the hall. A blond boy appeared from the staircase, a river of tear flowing out of his eyes. He was wearing child clothing but I couldn't be sure what his age was. "Haru, Haru! Kyo hit me!" The blonde plopped into Haru's back, grasping at his shirt collar. Kyo shortly came down after him, angry his shirt still in hand.

"Kyo, how many times have I told you **not **to hit Momiji?" Haru fumed, Kyo brushed it off.

"About a million, but he won't SHUT-UP! That song is so annoying Momiji, stop being a child and grow up!" Kyo screamed, Momiji, I guessed, started blubbering.

"K-Kyo! You're so mean!" He jumped from Haru's back standing beside me. His eyes sparkled, looking at me with amazed eyes.

"H-Hi there." I stuttered, looking down at him, he twirled, side to side, looking just as cute as a little bunny.

"I'm Momiji! And you're Momoko! Our names are closely alike; we are like…best friends!" He smiled again, leaning forward. "Hi Momo!" He hopped back bending his knees ready to pounce.

"Momiji! No!" Yuki yelled, Momiji giggled, turning to him.

"Why not?! She has the right to know!" Kyo growled, his hair standing on end. Momiji turned back, an impish grin filling his face. He crouched again, bouncing up, falling onto of me.

POP!

A little zodiac bunny, sat on me, his red eyes gleaming with pleasure. He jumped again, causing pressure on my stomach. His little nose sniffed, waiting for me to do something. I was utterly amazed at him! He was the only one that actually _wanted _to hug me, show me his true self. I propped myself up, leaning on my elbows, continuing a smile.

"Hey Momiji!" I cheerfully smiled, getting back up, carefully holding him. I squeezed him in a tight hug, kissing his bunny forehead. "You are so _**cute!**_" Kyo and Yuki's faces tightened, angry about something. Kyo turned away, and Yuki growled.

"Momiji, give Suzumi-san some space please." He demanded. Momiji, snuggled closer into my arms, glaring at them. Haru snickered, striding in front of me, behind Yuki.

"Aw, c'mon. Look at the kid. He's having so much fun." Haru laughed again at Kyo's disgusted face, and Yuki's purely furious expression. I smiled, amused at Momiji's new attachment to my arms. I would have stopped their little hissy fit if I wasn't so fixed on Momiji. He was adorable really, all cute and whatnot. He looked up at me with those… eyes, and I could tell he was thrilled I was hugging him. I squeezed him again, an immediate huff escaping from Kyo. I looked up reluctantly, tilting my head. Kyo's face softened, looking away quickly.

"Sure, fine, whatever. See you guys later." Kyo shot an angry look towards Momiji, climbed two steps at a time back up the staircase.

"Kyo-kun!" I went to follow him but, Momiji's little bunny feet pushed me back a little, signalling to not go. I glanced at Yuki, who was angry.

"Momiji, get down now!" His voice demanded. The rabbit sighed, bouncing down before.

POP!

"AHHH! SORRY!" I turned around, covering my eyes with both hands. Haru roared a laugh, gripping my shoulder to keep him from falling on the floor. All at once, I heard Momiji, my new best friend, giggle. Yuki sigh and the door slide open. Shigure, skipped towards me, screaming like a little girl with a lollipop.

"Oh MOMO! You made us food! You are so...wonderful!" He skipped off again, sitting down in the eating area. Yuki followed proudly, behind him.

"_You mean Kyo-Kyo's food." _Haru chuckled, following the two. I stifled a giggle, pouring the soup into bowls.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kyo yelled from upstairs, a giggle escaped from Momiji's mouth.

"I wanna help you! Let me carry some!" I sighed, passing him a tray-full of cups.

"Don't drop them Momiji." I ordered, he cheerfully nodded, bouncing to Shigure and Haru. I searched my pants pockets for the ribbon I found in the lost-and-found earlier, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I went to walk out with the bowls when I heard a bone-chilling crash. Followed by Momiji's cries. I dropped the try onto the counter, running to the hallway where Momiji stood. Tears flying, blubbering a few words.

"S-She's G-gonna h-hate me!" He whined, balling his words. I knelt down next to him, staring into his big, teary eyes. He cried louder looking into my alarmed face. Haru was there to throwing questions at him.

"Are you hurt? Why'd you drop it? What are you going to do? Hey kid?!" I glared at Haru, curling my lips, blocking the string of words I was going to use.

"Chill." Was all I could manage, I looked back at Momiji, warmly smiling.

"Why would I hate you? You are the cutest bunny ever!" I kissed my hand, patting it slightly on his fore-head. He stopped, blubbering and happily smiled.

"Momo! You are the best-est ever! Never leave us! I don't want it to be like that last time…with…Tohru." Everyone came silenced; I could almost hear their insides screaming in pain. I wanted to know why this…girl pained them so much, and I wanted to know now.

"Please, tell me about Tohru. I want to know." I lifted Momiji, placing him on a spot around the table; I crossed my legs next to him, staring into Shigure's face.

"Momo, my peach. If you want the truth it may take a while." Shigure glanced at Yuki who yelled softly to Kyo. He emerged from the hallway, looking at them, immediately understanding.

"Here goes…"

AFTTB-AFTTB-AFTTB-

Haha! She how fast I write. Sorry for the crappiness, forgive me! –goes Ritsu-

A special Thankies to YusukiShredder, who is my saviour in life, and this story.

And since Yusuki is PROBABLY reading this, I thank you a million times. :)

-MizuiHime-


	12. The Tohru Story

**Another Fruit to the basket  
Part: 11  
Thanks for people who supported me in starting this back up!  
I owe it all to you,  
I missed this story!  
Sorry, I don't update, but, I'm really busy with my other story,  
it receives more demands, demands for updates that is.  
I hope you enjoy.  
I'll explain what happened!!  
Sorry again, it might not be accurate.  
I haven't seen FB in…2 years.  
Yup,  
Well, Here goes!  
**  
Last time on Another Fruit To The Basket Part:10!

"Please, tell me about Tohru. I want to know." I lifted Momiji, placing him on a spot around the table; I crossed my legs next to him, staring into Shigure's face.

"Momo, my peach. If you want the truth it may take a while." Shigure glanced at Yuki who yelled softly to Kyo. He emerged from the hallway, looking at them, immediately understanding.

"Here goes…"

AFTTB-AFTTB-AFTTB-

"Tohru, like yourself, as my may already know, lived on our property, around the same place as you." Shigure started, staring into his cup. Kyo wasn't sitting, he stood, agitated, against the wall. Yuki offered sitting across from me. He seemed a bit more cheerful about the story of Tohru then Kyo. Tohru must've _really_ hurt him. I wasn't to fond of Tohru considering the reactions everyone had to her. If I ever seen her…oh boy. She'd get a mouthful.

"Tohru was a rather cheerful and optimistic girl. She tried to keep it a secret that she was living in a tent, just so she wouldn't burden her family and friends." Yuki continued. She was smiling at the thought, staring at my intrigued face. I needed to know now. She went from Bad, or good in an instant. Yuki trailed his eyes to Kyo, who sighed in defeat.

"Tohru"-He cringed at her name-" was probably the best thing that happened to us. She found out our secret almost instantly. She was a bit of a…idiot. She worked more than one job, didn't care about herself at all and refused to stay with us for nothing. Shigure offered that she cooked and cleaned. As always, she agreed." Kyo looked bored now. He was explaining the easy part. I looked back to Shigure. He smiled, quickly taking a sip of his tea, then returning to Tohru's story.

"Tohru was kind. And loved to hear about our family. She enjoyed us all. She met Kagura, Momiji and Haru. She was thrilled each time she'd hug them." He was dazed, stirring mindlessly at his tea. "She did everything to keep our secret, well, secret. Sometimes, accidents would happen and she'd cover for us. Tohru, was…everything, to most of us." Yuki cleared his throat.

"Tohru," –unlike Kyo, he smiled-"was originally to live with her grandfather after he mother died. But, he had renovations that were to take longer than usual. But, they got done early. She didn't expect it, but her Grandfather invited her back. Without a thought, she agreed; glad to be back with her family." Yuki turned to Kyo. He had a painful face, with wincing eyes.

"We were horrified. We all… loved her I guess. We couldn't understand why she'd just get up and leave. We didn't have the heart to stop her though; she smiled everyday up until the day she was leaving." Kyo couldn't finish. Yuki took over for him in pity.

"You see, Akito wouldn't allow Tohru to keep her memories if she wasn't going to be around us. We pleaded, but the cold hearted b-…guy, wouldn't stand for it. Tohru didn't know. We told her to bring her friends too, we didn't want anyone remember her being around us. Uo and Hana would've gotten suspicious. So, without another goodbye, Tohru forgot us completely. She didn't even say goodbye. Akito didn't want us in while he was ridding of her memories. Since then, I've had a terrible regret. I wish we could've told her. Maybe, she would have changed her mind." Yuki finished, looking at Kyo. His eyes were covered in his orange hair. He was biting his bottom, fighting away sobs. Shocked, I tried to go to him but Momiji, shook his head. Kyo wouldn't want a stupid girl who was almost identical to Tohru around him right now.  
That's what I'd always liked about myself. That I was so kind and optimistic. I was smart, but very passive. And according to the description The Sohmas had given me earlier, I was close to Tohru. I wished I could do **something.**

All I really wanted was to help Kyo.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Was all my mind could come up with? Everything I could've said was blocked by the feeling of guilt. I had to bring it up. I should have gotten it when Kyo cringed at her name. But, NO! I have to let them continue. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Momo.

"No, you were bound to find out sometime. I'm glad it was sooner than later!" Laughed Shigure. He had no problem with this. It seemed it only really was Kyo. He told me once he loved her, and I really believed him. But then, I thought it was just a friendship kind of love. Though, he really…_loved_ her. That kid would deserve it if she got a mouthful. It'd be useless though, they already said she was an idiot, talking about something she couldn't remember would confuse her even more.

"I'm…really sorry." I repeated. "Especially to you Kyo." He perked up, no wetness in his eyes. They looked confused. He unattached his teeth from his lips, it started dripping. I noticed his lip was bleeding. He wiped away the blood, flicking it off. His eyes winced, trying to figure out what I meant.

"What do you mean?!" His voice sounded a little of the usual octave. I was confused now. I tilted my head.

"Don't push him." Yuki whispered to me. I shut my mouth, turning it into a smile. A smile was good in this kind of atmosphere; it was like sitting in a dark, sad hole of forgotten memories and a little bit of light and hope shining through. Even when Yuki of Shigure smiled, they were still thinking about her, just able to comprehend it better. Kyo blinked, with a blank face while I worked around at my quest of trying to make everyone happy again. He didn't budge. Kyo stood with a blank expression, while my jaw got sore from smiling. Oh well, it was all for the better! Everyone else had been cheered up, it didn't take much for Momiji, he just bounced at the sight of me smiling, humming the melody of his song earlier. I smiled while people spoke to me, and I found my eyes trailing over to the confused Kyo. After a few minutes, Kyo gave in, sighing as he sat down next to me. I giggled- trying to lighten the earlier mood a bit more- at everyone else who was intently paying attention to Momiji and his cute little remarks. Kyo stared into his song bowl, stirring the mixture _he_ had made. _I should thank him for that._

The rest of the day speeded by, Kyo still sullen. He didn't threaten Yuki once which felt peculiar, but I tried my best to keep up spirits. It was bad enough Kyo disliked being the cat, but now he had another chunk of burden on his shoulders. Tohru. That girl would just make me loose every string of patience I had if I met her. I hated seeing everyone like this! There was nothing I could do, except smile.  
Momiji and Haru left, Momiji promising he'd be back as soon as he could. He promised he'd see me before New Years, which made me glad. I'd get to see him soon. Haru said he knew he was going to have to come back again, he mumbled something about 'Kisa' whatever that is. We were all pretty content after their visit, I was probably the most saddened for them to go, Momiji was my little buddy.

"Momo, I think it's time we got back. It's not the best standing out in the cold." Shigure suggested. I searched my eyes around, finally feeling the cold around me. I shivered, rubbing my hands up and down my shoulders to keep myself warm. Kyo walked home in a t-shirt un-affected. He looked dazed for a while now. His eyes were glazed a bit, and he didn't respond to any of us. Yuki decided to ignore it.

"Miss. Suzumi?" Yuki asked, rushing to my side.

"Yeah?"

"Are you cold?"

"Kind of." Pretty much stating the obvious.

"Do want the sweater I brought? I don't need to use it." He offered. The smile on his face made me blush instantly.

"Um…sure." I timidly replied. He held it open so I could slip my arms in. I snuggled into it, beginning to warm up.

"Yuki! Why didn't you let me have it!" Shigure complained, pouting.

"Miss. Suzumi needed it more. Ladies first."

A voice I missed piped in. "In that case, he'd be able to have it." Kyo's voice immediately made me fill up with glee. He was over thinking about Tohru for now!

"Kyo-Kyo! That's not nice!" Shigure replied in a baby voice. He rolled his now, unglazed eyes. I was glad to have him back to normal for now. I felt kind of empty when he wasn't speaking. Yuki shot a look at Kyo and Kyo growled.

"You'know rat. You shouldn't be looking at me. I'll beat the crap out of you." Kyo threatened.

"Is that a bet?" Yuki asked.

"Sure," Kyo stopped. "C'mon lets get this over with. Right here. Right now!" Kyo offered. Yuki sighed, continuing on with me.

"Maybe later, but unlike you, Miss. Suzumi needs sleep." Yuki gestured towards me, he caught me in mid-yawn. I snapped my mouth tight, looking around swiftly.

"You're right. C'mon Momo. Sleep, you are technically sick still." Kyo said this as soon as I finished coughing. I pouted, noticing how sick I actually was. I guess I ignored it paying closer attention to everyone else's problems. I had to say though, It paid off, I was extremely glad Kyo was back. I was about to go insane.

"Fine. Sure." I smiled, quickening my steps, turning it into a skip almost. Kyo and Yuki competed to stand along side, slowing when I took a breather. And soon enough, we reached home. I was comfortable now, in the Sohma's house. It felt natural to me now, the closest I was going to get to a home until I was old enough to live on my own.

Kyo and Yuki guided me in. Leading me like I was a drunk into my bed. I smiled, thanking them with a sleepy slur. They laid me into my bed, Kyo backing off a lot. I really can't remember much after that. My unconsciousness slipped upon me.

--

**Whoa. Sorry, I started this chapter only a few days before I actually got it out. I was feeling in the mood for a FB fix so I typed until this was done. I have a filler chapter for the next chapter that involves Momo meeting Hatori! Yay! But it's only for a little bit,**

**Sigh. Oh well.**

**I hope you enjoyed it., :)  
Mizui-Hime**


End file.
